Solace
by HimeCharlie
Summary: They kissed and caressed each other like young lovers should.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Solace

"Hinata hurry now. You've used the restroom long enough. We are going to be late for school."

"I'll be out in a minute Neji." Hinata rapidly washed her mouth out to rid herself of the foul taste in her mouth after spending ten minutes throwing up everything she had just consumed for breakfast.

--

As the bell rang signaling lunch, Hinata ran to the library hoping to avoid not only her friends, Tenten, Temari and Ino, but also Sakura. She loved her friends dearly, but she needed to go to the library and they would only try to drag her to the cafeteria. Hinata did not wish to confront Sakura because the girl tended to insult her at any opportunity. The reason for such abuse was never really made clear to Hinata.

When she arrived at the library she slowed down her pace, knowing that if she made any noise the librarian, Miss Shizune, would give her detention.

She made her way to the very back of the library. As she neared her destination, she saw the tall figure, of whom she had planned to meet, turn around to face her.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry Itachi."

"Hn. How are you feeling."

"Well."

"Liar." He could tell from seeing her that she was anything but well. She had dark rings under her eyes and she looked more pale than normal.

Hinata blushed. She had hoped to conceal her bad health from him, though she had doubt it would have worked since Itachi tended to take in even the tiniest of details.

"Well I'm still vomiting and I feel a bit dizzy and nauseous, but it's all just part of being pregnant."

Itachi stared at Hinata. His face showed no emotion, but he could not help the stab of worry he felt at the pit of his stomach.

--

Itachi was not a man of emotions or at least he didn't used to be one. Hinata had a way of making him feel things he had always ignored. The only one he ever warmed up to before her, was his brother, Sasuke, though the moments were extremely rare.

He had first encounter Hinata at a politician's party. He knew that she was an important figure to associate with so he simply introduced himself and made small talk with her for about a minute. When she enrolled into the high school he attended he decided to befriend her to have a connection to the Hyuugas. He would have befriended her cousin Neji, but the boy seemed to hate everyone at sight. Hinata shyly accepted his proposed friendship not wanting to be rude to him. The friendship, however was more of a guise than anything. After very formal greetings in the morning they tended to ignore each other for the rest of the school day.

That was until one day she did not come and greet him. He found it odd, but ignored it. He did not think any more of it until she missed the second class that they shared. He went to search for her expecting that her father would be please that he made the effort. He looked for her for about two class periods before he found her in the library. The condition in which he found her was not something he was expecting.

Hinata was sitting in a wooden chair softly crying. Itachi gently tapped her in the shoulder to gain her attention. When she faced him he saw the trails of tears on her cheeks. He wasn't accustomed to comforting anyone so he simply put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata in despair threw her arms around him desperately needing comfort. Itachi was uncomfortable with the position, but after hearing Hinata sob, he could not help but circle his arms around her small body. When she felt him embrace her back she cried out all her frustrations. She told him of her father and how he had yelled at her and even hit her because she wasn't up to his expectations, how she was a failure, and how he regretted having her. Hearing her cries of frustrations made him tightened his hold on her. Her cries practically identical to those of his brother. He suddenly felt the need to protect her just as he did for his brother.

After calming down Hinata red faced apologized for clinging to him and bothering him with her problems. He assured that he was not bother. In the moment of understanding, he began to tell her of his family issues. He told her how everyone viewed him as perfect and how he was expected to achieve greatness. Itachi explained to her how his accomplishments caused for his brother to be a disappointment for his family.

After that moment they began to seek each other for solace. In time comfort transformed to care which ultimately led to love. They kept their relationship a secret simply because it wasn't like them to share personal information to others. They went out though not to many public places since neither of them were fond of noise. They kissed and caressed each other just like young lovers should.

The consummation of their love took place after Hinata received another blow from her father and Itachi got into an argument with his parents on the treatment of his brother. That night was spent with their lips, hands and whole bare bodies meeting over and over, moaning each others names, mending both physical and emotional scars. That night of passion led to their current predicament.

--

"Itachi it will start to show soon. What will we do? Hanabi, Sasuke, and Neji already found out. It won't take long for the others to figure it out. I don't want another fight like the one between Neji and you to take place again.

"Hn."

--

Since Hanabi and Neji lived with Hinata they had figure out her predicament by just being attentive. Hanabi's reaction was to hug her sister and congratulate her while Neji was infuriated. He demanded that she tell him who the father was. After reluctantly telling him Neji went to Itachi for the sole purpose of injuring him. When he found the target of his anger he attacked without a moments notice. In his rage he cursed Itachi for defiling his cousin. He fought viciously against Itachi only to end up beaten. Sasuke whom had been with Itachi overheard Neji's yells. Itachi repeatedly told Neji that he had no intention of shaming or abandoning Hinata. After the quarrel, Sasuke confronted his brother. He was a bit mad that he was kept in the dark but, glad that his brother found someone to seek love from.

--

"We'll be fine." He then lean down to her and captured her lips with his.

Itachi knew that there would be arguments and there was the possibility of more fights but, he was willing to go through it all because he was positive Hinata, Sasuke, and their child would be at his side when everything ended and that was all that held any real importance.


End file.
